


Four Horsemen

by Tackypotato



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tackypotato/pseuds/Tackypotato
Summary: Klaus and Diego are saved by two strangers, but who are they? And how can one of them see Ben?





	Four Horsemen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic that will involve at least four OCs with powers.  
> if there are any problems with the paragraphs that make reading hard, please tell me and I will see to edit it asap

A squirrel rushed past him on the sidewalk. Well, not really ast but rather through. It climbed up a lush birchtree and disappeared into the green leaves. Ben tore his gaze away from the scene of nature and moved to follow his two brothers, unbekwonst to one of them, into the diner with the broken sign on the roof. Diego and Klaus had walked in and sat down at a booth at the opposite side of the room. The curly haired man had scooted over a bit, leaving a space for Ben to sit in. A , though unnecessary, gesture he was so used to, by now it was an unconcious movement.  
„Maybe Five is.. onto something there.“ Began Diego, after they had asked the apron-clad waitress for two coffees. Ben had only been half listening, it wasn’t like he could answer Diego and he didn’t trust Klaus too much to accurately belay his opinions on this whole business. Rather he was unashamedly people- watching. A guy had the bar was drowning a toast and egg in sirup, a kid behind him was showing his mom some dinosaur toys, a woman slightly younger than his brothers was watching him and couple in the booth next to him was dry-humping each other at four in the afternoon. Hold on. His head snapped back to look at the woman across the room. Was she really looking at him? No, she was probably fixating on Klaus‘ choice of wardrobe. He looked at his brother and then back at her, her eyes still focused on him. He scooted towards the edge of the seat while maintaining eye contact. Her eyes moved with him.  
After a look around, nothing spectacular was happening behind him either, he held up a hand, pointing at himself. She nodded. His other hand came up and he pointed at himself with more force and a questioning expression. She nodded with a bit more force.  
„The heck are you doing Ben? Where are you going?“ By now Klaus had noticed his brothers movements beside him. It wasn’t like the guy to start throwing his arms around, and when he stood up to leave the table, Klaus had spoken up.  
A confused Diego looked between Klaus and the empty space next to him his brother was looking at  
„Did you hear what I just said?“  
„Yeah yeah, Ben is just… oh whatever…“  
Their continued conversation faded into the background noise of the room as Ben crossed it, his eyes never leaving hers, and sat down at the other side of her table. That’s when he noticed a tall bearded figure sitting next to her, staring out the window.  
„Hi.“ Came a rather timid voice to rip him out of his confusion.  
„Hi“ he answered her. „You… You can see me?“ His hands were on the table, fiddling.  
„Yeah pretty much… this is uh.. this is gonna sound weird and I know you don’t know me but you got to trust me on this… I need you to get these two guys sitting with you to come over here. It’s a… kind of life and death situation..“ her voice was barely above a whisper, mostly because oft he need to not bring to much attention to herself while she was talking to an, apparently, empty booth.  
Behind them, the two brothers were still talking, occasionally sipping at their coffee mugs.  
„That… that definitely sounds … weird… why?“  
An elbow nudge and a small grunt came from the person beside her, to which she responded with a nod, turning back tot he ghost with begging eyes.  
„Please it’s super super important, I will explain it all when they’re out of harm‘s way.“

Albeit still slightly stumped, Ben made his way back to Ben and Diego, halting beside the booth.  
„Klaus… Klaus… Klaus!.... KLAUS!!“ „GOD DAMN IT WHAT“ an agitated Klaus hit the table with both his tattooed hands, startling he man across from him, who promptly spilled the contents oft he mug in his hand over the table.  
„Klaus what the hell?!“  
„Not you, him,“ he threw a napkin at the puddle of coffee, barely looking „What is it,what do you want, what did I do now??“  
„We need to go over there.“ Ben made a move to grab his brothers arm before thinking the better o fit, it wasnt like he could touch him anyway. „That table, over there“  
He pointed in the direction he’d come from, Klaus leaned over to look past Ben, eyes catching a woman who waved gave a small wave.  
„Yeah she’s cute but why?“  
„That’s not … Whatever just get your and Diego’s asses over there. It’s important. Please.“  
With an exasperated sigh, Klaus stood up, motioning for Diego to do the same.  
„Come on, we need to change tables.“  
„What? Why? What’s going on Klaus, how high are you?“ He raised his brows, but still slid out of his seat to follow his brother to another table, mug in hand.  
Two people already occupied one side of the seating arrangement, neither looked surprised or taken aback by them joining. In fact, the smaller one directly in front of Diego seemed almost relieved that they had seated themselves there. Before any of them could speak up, the lumberjack looking man at the window spoke into his beard, a question directed his seat neighbour:  
„What`s the time?“  
„21 minutes after 4 and 13 seconds.“ Came the prompt answer.  
„Should be driving up any minute now…“  
Both seemed unfazed by the heads turning from each of them to the other and back in confusion, before a loud screeching of tires on the street outside caught all attention.  
A car was approaching the parking lot, fast and out of control. It made a right onto the lot, not stopping nor slowing down. A voice screamed, the windows broke and the car came to a very sudden halt. Inside the diner. To be more specific, right in the place the booth they had occupied used to be.  
Sirens came from the crashed silver SUV, from the house’s security alarm and from a distant patrol car. The sprinklers turned on, soaking everyone and everything in cold water.  
Their mouths wide open in shock, all three brothers stared at the car, and then at the young woman running past them to get to the driver’s side of it, where another patron of the diner had already opened the door. Together they pulled the driver, a blonde woman who looked to be about forty, out of the wreck and placed her gently on the floor. While she felt around for a pulse, the older man yelled for someone to run and call an ambulance.  
Some people started talking about what they’d just witnessed, the young boy clutched his dinosaurs while his mother held hom close to her, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. All eyes were on the young girl as she started to performs CPR on the blonde lady, pressing her hands down onto her chest in a rhythmic pattern, muttering something to herself. Diego could have sworn he saw a faint green glow pass from her hands into the woman’s chest.


End file.
